1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to dispensers of the type suitable for moving measured amounts of vegetable shortening or the like out of a standard sized can, and more particularly, for attachments which may be reused once the contents of the can have been exhausted.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is a well known problem to users of vegetable shortening, or other products of a semi-solid extrudible consistency which require measured amounts during use of the product, that obtaining an accurate measurement is generally time consuming and difficult. One attempt to make such measurement more easily obtained is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,273,608. This patent shows a manufactured can in which a dispensing device is integrally manufactured into the can. The dispensing device includes a slidable follower having a central hole over which is seated a cylindrical chamber. Downward movement of the follower and chamber is stated in the patent as causing the shortening to extrude up into the chamber. After the chamber is filled, and removed from the slidable follower, a disc in the chamber is pushed down clearing the extruded product from the chamber.
Such prior art attempts at providing dispensing devices as in the patent have not been satisfactory for several reasons: First, to extrude vegetable shortening would require approximately 50 pounds of pressure which it is doubtful could be applied on the disc shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,273,608 especially as the disc gets lower into the can. Secondly, the slidably following cylinder in the patent is removed from the slidably follower by axial movement frequently leaving a peak or portion of shortening sticking to the shortening in the can thus not assuring a cleanly cut surface of the shortening dispensed and thus not assuring an accurate measurement. Still further, the dispenser being made an integral part of the can increases the cost of each can making the dispensing attachment cost prohibitive. Various other difficulties are present with the prior art dispenser shown in the patent which are overcome by the invention of this patent application.